


Crimson Raw

by Lotusartemiss



Series: Jaeyong Shades [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Jaehyun is jealous, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of Kim Yugyeom from GOT7, Pray for Taeyong, Rough Sex, Sadly I have no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusartemiss/pseuds/Lotusartemiss
Summary: "You look a bit tired, Jae please talk to me"Taeyong is always trying his best to understand what happens inside of Jaehyun's head.Since Jaehyun is not good communicating his feelings he lets his body do the talking.Placed after the events of the '2017 SBS Gayo Daejeon' collaboration between NCT and GOT7.





	Crimson Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a long while but finally I could finish the second part of Green Beast (parent work of this story). So please read it (it's really short) for more context to what happens here.  
> English isn't my first language and I have no beta so please forgive any mistake, I proof readed it but I can only do much.

Jaehyun woke up early, earlier than anyone, a safety measure he had developed for times like this when he sneaked into his baby boy's bedroom. Kissing the pale neck in front of him he sat up with a painful hard on, wincing as he tried to accommodate his hard member trapped in his boxers.

His deep brown eyes landed on Taeyong, all messy hair and fluffiness, he felt something in his stomach curl. Then he eyed Johnny across the room, still asleep, good. 

_"Hyung...."_ Shaking the skinny body a few times he witnessed the moment when his love opened his large eyes, like the sun rising, looking directly at him. The first thing Taeyong saw was Jaehyun looking down at him with an indecipherable stare and holding his breath. 

  


Both exited the room not before the older made his bed and he left himself be guided by his donsaeng down the hallway. Once in the bathroom, Jaehyun filling the bathtub, Taeyong grabbing a couple of towels from a closet, he rinsed his mouth and the taller mimicked the action, showing his dimples like a proud child who made something good in front of his parents. 

_"Jaehyunnie why are you so adorable this early?"_ Taeyong mused with his voice thicker than usual. He nibbled on his lower lip when noticed the other's erection.

_"What do you mean? I'm adorable at all times"_ Deep dimples were shown. 

_"Not so much when you are angry..."_ He left the sentence fall from his lips while he stripped and submerged himself in the bathtub, gesturing towards Jaehyun to join him. There wasn't malice in his words, just concern about the unspoken pieces of last night issue. _"You look a bit tired, Jae please talk to me"_

_"I just don't want anyone else to interfere... we have already a handful of possible troubles, don't we?"_ Sitting down behind the smaller boy, Jaehyun let out a sigh of relief, he just didn't want to admit that he had an anxiety attack last night and the green beast had him cornered, voicing it out would make it even more real than it already was. _"He mentioned once how pretty you are hyung, he told that to me only and I know he probably feels attracted to you"_ Taeyong was speechless, he felt embarrassed and flattered at the same time, because it didn't matter how many times he had heard how unreal his beauty is, he just could not bring himself to believe it completely. Only in Jaehyun's eyes, the person who has seen him at the lowest, he felt truly beautiful.

_"A lot of idols are probably attracted to you already Taeyong"_ His voice dropped an octave and discarding the honorifics the manhood at his back started to rub against his prominent spine _"Men and women all the same, you are just too hypnotizing to let pass by"_

And there was, the strong grip around his thighs, that one he could not get free from even if he tried with all his might and that will leave bruises, hopefully, cause the older loves it when it bruises him for days and weeks. Muffling a moan with his own hand he let himself be guided by the strong arms putting him on all fours, exposing his fully hard member and his puckering ring, with a blush that crawled from his neck all the way up to his face and ears he remembered they had nearly half an hour before the rest of the members started to wake up one by one.

_"Do you understand my concern then?"_ Jaehyun pulled the drain stopper and once the water was gone he started the shower again, aiming it away from them, it would help to muffle the noise of his hips hitting Taeyong's delicious plump arse, he was so eager to take him and feed his needy body and mind. _"Currently you are with me only, aren't you baby?"_ The raven practically purred at the nickname feeling all tipsy with want.

_"Answer me"_ The younger commanded, spitting on his fingers and probing the pink entrance, opening the thigh passage with just one digit pushing all the way to his knuckle, his lover half moaned half hissed nodding his head desperately.

Jaehyun was acting bold, his chest was about to burst with so many feelings and so little space and time to think properly about his frustration, fear swirling among desire and other things he didn't dare to recognize yet. There was something dark inside him urging him to manhandle Taeyong and with iron grip make him stay in his arms. 

  


Because making his little lover stay with him is, of course, what it is all about.

  


_"Yes, yes I'm with you... I understand you Jae"_ And he did, he never had another Idol telling him how handsome and talented Jaehyun was straight to his face, but just imagining it was making him really uneasy _"I'm with you, just you really I promise"_ He let out in a hurry, some words tripping over the others as his favorite donsaeng's finger barely rose his weak spot inside.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline and power, Jaehyun's inner monster poured into his ear all kind of obscene thoughts .

_"Yonggie, you are such a sweet baby"_ Gripping hard on his own leaking member, he inserted another finger and with all the speed he could muster in his hand he assaulted Taeyong's prostate merciless _"Here is your reward!"_

The black haired barely had time to bit his lip hard as his eyes rolled up, keeping his screams at his throat at the best of his ability, his limbs shaking as a response to the burning pain of the sudden stretch.

_"Jae... Jae just like that...yes please?... please?"_ He didn't even know why or what was he begging for, he couldn't think, only feel, swallowing the incredible amount of saliva pooling and overflowing down his chin, in an attempt to help his dry throat.

Thirst.  


_"Anything you want...Tae I want to give you anything you want"_ The words slipped through clenched teeth, low and feral. With a few more thrusts followed by the retreat of his fingers he asked _"Do you want this too hmm?"_ With his member in hand he started to tease the slightly loose hole, swollen red tip circling the rim over and over, tainting it with precum.

_"God yes I need it!"_ Taeyong chocked while begging, tears gathering in his eyes and leaving him looking over his shoulder with glossy doll-like eyes and Jaehyun didn't need to be told twice.

_"You are so needy I bet you can take it like this...?"_

Feeling drunk with a dangerous mixture of lust and power the taller forcefully inserted his two indexes fingers in the warm passage, pulling the velvety inner walls apart as far as he could and with one powerful thrust he penetrated the smaller all the way to the base of his pulsating manhood.

Taeyong was beyond gone from the pain and the pleasure with thick streams of tears and saliva falling from his face, he felt Jaehyun bend over him and kiss his temple but he couldn't help to sob uncontrollably, gaze unfocused and head spinning.

The stretch was beyond Taeyong's limit, he chanted mentally _'Take it out'_ over and over but he couldn't muster enough energy to cry it out, with Jaehyun bending over him the pressure in his poorly prepared entrance was unbearable and just when the small male was about to complain he was stopped by his lover's whispered compliments.

_"My baby is taking it so nicely..."_ Jaehyun used all his selfcontrol to not cum just right there, choosing to whisper praisings while shaking from the pressure of his own fingers and Taeyong's hot cave wrapping his shaft _"My baby boy is the best"_

Taeyong drunk with compliments choose not to spoil the fun his lover was having. Now he could only whimper quietly and hope that his abused cavity would accustom soon.

With fingers still deep inside, Jaehyun started his movements slow and abrasive making sure the other could feel all his strength, the other male wasn't prepared for the powerful thrusts and he almost fell on his face.

_"Careful There"_ As a gift sent from heaven a strong hand left Taeyong's mistreated entrance to wrap around his chest and keep him steady. The taller keep pounding into the velvety passage swirling the remain finger and forcing another one in from the same hand. With a pained expression on his red face the elder glanced over his shoulder, with eyes pleading for more tenderness.

_"Is it too much Tae?"_ All movement should have stopped, but Jaehyun could only lower the speed fucking slowly into him.

_"Hmm.. n-no...I-"_ Taeyong took a deep breath forcing himself to continue _"I can d-do it Jae..."_ And it wasn't completely a lie, when it came to his beloved valentine boy Taeyong could always stretch his own capabilities, bend the most important rules and overcome his deepest fears. With Jaehyun by his side he felt limitless. _"I can do it"_ He said again, steadier this time.

_"Will you really let me do it my way?"_ Asked the brunette feeling sweat roll down his temple, focusing way too hard in keeping his thrusting soft, waiting for the smaller man to answer. He'd never want to force Taeyong to do something he didn't like, but today his patience was thinner and the seconds the other took to answer felt like hours.

_"Yes, do what you want with me"_ Taeyong held a breath and braced himself for what was coming.

_"That's a good boy"_ A hoarse voice dropped the compliment and Taeyong might have a praise kink because his unattended manhood twitched and his tip started to leak fat streams of precum. Jaehyun speeded up his unforgiving penetrations, rock hard member and fingers pushing inside in perfect sync.

The big pains and the tiny pleasures were getting to much for the smaller, the muscular arm holding his chest was his only anchor to reality. He was losing consciousness but every time he felt like fainting for real a hard thrust would bring him back again.

The younger felt his lover's body limp in his hold, so carefully he turned Taeyong around, pulling out his aching manhood but leaving his fingers inside him, he gently laid Taeyong down on his back and kissed his lips while massaging his entrance, rubbing and scratching soft inner walls. 

_"Baby are still you with me?"_ A small worry started to pool in his chest seeing the other male so far gone, but it was replaced with relief when big doe eyes looked at him through fat tears. 

_"Yes...I'm sorry Jae, I-I just felt too good"_ Maybe Taeyong was too much of a people pleaser _"Please don't stop"_ But he would be damned if he didn't admit he loved the blurry line between too much pain and too much pleasure. Maybe Taeyong was a big masochist, his plea wasn't completely a lie.

_"Taeyong... I'm going to ruin you"_ He promised with such ferocity in his deep voice that for one second the older feared for his wellbeing, a hard and precise poke to his abused prostate distracted him from such thoughts and made him moan louder than he was allowing himself to, black big orbs searching desperately deep brown ones _"You are going to feel me for weeks baby, would you like it?"_ And he inserted another finger in the hot tunnel, tearing more moans and pained whimpers from his hyung. 

_"Please! I would love it, I'm already feeling y-you so much and it...it hurts so good"_ Taeyong was amazed he mustered such a long phrase while his sweet spot was being pressed so stubbornly, he was starting to see white dots on the air, and his long forgotten erection was now a shade of purple and so ready to burst. Jaehyun's eyes darkened at the response. 

_"Okay babe, but do you understand that three fingers up your wanton ass aren't enough right?"_ The taller asked like he was explaining something very basic to a toddler and Taeyong nodded his head eagerly. Jaehyun was marveled at how someone could answer so innocently to such a lewd question while being fingered. _"Let's add another one then"_. 

The raven haired one bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes as Jaehyun worked four long digits in and out of him, with such force that the uncontrollably sobbing was back, but this time he was facing the younger and Taeyong felt completely exposed with his stretched red rim and pleading facial expression on display. A moment passed like this and just when the elder thought he could not take it anymore Jaehyun spoke again. 

_"Shit I can't wait any longer"_ Completely desperate at this point as much as his partner, he hurriedly took his hard member and penetrated Taeyong, forcing his long shaft alongside with his four fingers into his petite lover. Quickly, he leaned to muffle the scream that was about to come with a long deep kiss and the fast pounding started almost immediately. _"Shhh baby, it's alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_ Despite the apologies Jaehyun didn't stop hammering Taeyong's insides. 

Taeyong dug his nails in the muscular back and glared at him with a pained and somewhat angry expression, today's Jaehyun's lack of carefulness was starting to take a toll on him. Speaking was never this difficult. 

_"Y-you are...breaking me, Jae you gonna b-break me"_ He wept. 

_"Fuck, feels so good, I'm almost there baby...Just hold on a bit more yeah?"_

Taeyong desperately reached his own manhood, purple and covered in angry veins for being neglected for so long and pumped it fast, the pleasure of attending his leaking shaft almost as great as the pain in his entrance. 

_"Gonna fuck you so bad you won't be able to leave"_ Jaehyun rested his elbow beside the other's head, his lips at mere millimeters from Taeyong's own _"Even if you wanted to"_

He didn't want to, every time his thumb grazed his slit his stretched hole clenched painfully making them both moan, the younger stuck out his tongue and lapped messily at Taeyong open mouth, he felt spit all over his lips and chin as the fingers inside him rubbed unevenly his walls. 

_"So mine, you are so mine when I wreck you like this"_ Jaehyun could feel all the pressure pooled on his groin about to burst, he focused his feral gaze on his little lover under him, pinned and fucked out, chasing his own orgasm frantically while murmuring _'yes yes I'm yours'_ over and over in a pained voice, like praying for the mercy he was not getting anyway. 

_"That's it, and this is yours only"_ He answered in a silky deep voice with so much adoration, totally opposite to the raw roughness of his ministrations _"Baby I'm gonna come... are you gonna take it like a good boy hm?_

Taeyong nodded his head so fast Jaehyun thought he was going to break his neck, he straightened himself and pinning the smaller waist with an iron grip he pounded into the scorching passage with all his might. His own fingers buried deep and rubbing the flesh of his shaft, everything wrapped in the heat of Taeyong's throbbing insides is what brought him to the edge. Never had he come so hard in his life, muscle to muscle tensed while he emptied himself, filling the gaping tunnel to the brim with a guttural moan.

Feeling overstuffed Taeyong forced himself to climax, the involuntary clench of his wounded hole made him cry harder as he milked his manhood roughly. His seed landed on his chest and chin, mixing with the spit and tears already there. He kept cumming while feeling the burning of his inner wounds covered in Jaehyun's salty sperm. 

  


Carefully Jaehyun pulled his softening member out of his lover, followed by his hand and for the first time that day the smaller male shed tears of relief, he still could not believe how much pain he had taken and was terribly worried about being able to orgasm in such conditions. Sometimes his own kinks scared him, constantly wondering where the limit is of what can be considered healthy. He felt numb in some parts of his body, his neck hurting bad from the uncomfortable position, he didn't even want to get started with his lower regions. 

He directed an exhausted look to his partner, who was panting heavily with eyes angrily shut. 

_“Tae I…”_

Jaehyun began but was just speechless, not only because he was out of breath, he just couldn’t bring himself to explain his erratic behavior. The sex was good yes, hell it was amazing, but the despair he felt so vivid terrified him, his greed for Taeyong, he had wanted to break him so badly all while he only wanted to make him smile at the same time. His feelings confused him and he had never been good with feelings to begin with. 

_“It’s getting late”_ Taeyong answered in a soft hoarse voice, he had used his voice too much already and it was only early morning hours. _“Please help me clean myself “_

A deep blush that refused to leave decorated his cheeks, and he was even more embarrassed when he realized he couldn’t move a muscle without Jaehyun’s help, whom hurriedly hugged Taeyong and lifted him to a sitting position.

He was extremely delicate when washing his slender partner’s body, it was time for him to take deep care of Taeyong, the only person in the world who would tolerate his twisted moods, endure his cruelty and still look at him with kind eyes. Jaehyun took special attention of the entrance he previously abused so viciously, pink tinted seed leaking profusely. Wearing a worried expression, he rinsed it with water only knowing better than to put soap in such sensitive wounded area.

The warm water cleansed both bodies, skin was pristine again except for the blooming bruises here and there. Taeyong could not stand without wincing harshly, so Jaehyun covered him in as many fluffy towels as he could and carried him bride style to his room as soon as he confirmed that Johnny was already making his morning coffee in the kitchen. No one else was awake yet what let them with some little time to talk things out.

  


Closing the door quietly, Jaehyun laid Taeyong on the bed and proceeded to scan his closet dressing him with an oversized tee and loose pajama shorts, ruffling his hair dry with a towel he planted kisses all over his crown caressing the cold ears and earning soft hums from the smaller. Borrowing some sweatpants from Johnny’s wardrobe he sat beside his lover on the bed and took both his hands caressing them softly as trying to comfort himself.

  


_“Hyung I… wasn’t really okay last night”_ He admitted defeated. 

_“You weren’t okay this morning either”_

_“Yeah, I wasn’t this morning either… last night I had an anxiety attack hyung, I …”_ He looked away from those big expectant eyes, how could he still look at him like that after his edgy behavior, Jaehyun wondered _“I don’t know why I’m like this and I’m afraid not only of someone taking you away from me but also of you leaving me because of my own actions”_

Taeyong would never get accustomed at this kind of conversations with Jaehyun, while he was a very sensitive person himself, Jaehyun was usually more of a practical person so they barely talked about emotional issues a few times. The elder was the one who would always approach emotional matters between them and he was more vocal with his feelings towards the other. It wasn’t a surprise that Jaehyun didn’t know how to address his feelings, let alone cope with them in a peaceful way.

_“Was that before you came to sleep with me?”_ There was concern and understanding in his tone, Jaehyun only nodded with something like regret shinning on his honey irises. 

_“Jae you gotta trust me when I say I’m with you, I know we don’t have a name for this whatever happens between us, mostly because you told me you don’t like to feel trapped in formalities”_ At this the younger nodded again, expectantly listening _“And I get it, because you are important to me so please don’t think I can be taken away easily”_

Jaehyun let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Taeyong wasn’t mad at him, wasn’t leaving. And that realization sedated his ugly worries. 

_“I used excessive force on you today, I got carried away …I won’t think you can be taken away easily now on so my temper won’t go out of hand”_ Or at least he would try to, that part he didn’t say it out loud though. 

_“That’s good Jaehyunnie”_ Said Taeyong more animated this time with a small smile _“And you weren’t the only one who got carried away, I know you meant no harm right?”_ he asked more like trying to convince himself than to question Jaehyun’s behavior. 

_“I only want you to feel good, you make me feel so good Tae”_ he replied earning a blush from his lover, his hands now brushing the black hair behind those red ears _“You are incredibly good for me hyung, I love that part of you”_

Taeyong knew it wasn’t a love confession, but he could not help to feel light headed when he heard it, it was probably the closest he ever got to hear something related to love from Jaehyun’s lips and suddenly all the soreness he was experiencing at the moment felt like nothing.

_“So hmm… you don’t think I’m a bit too… weird in that aspect? If you could call it that”_ He whispered the last part, looking at the other’s amber eyes, feeling the insecurity creep up his spine and bristle the hair on the base of his neck. 

_“No hyung, just don’t show anyone else”_ The younger replied lightly, like it was not even worth mentioning the matter. Truth be told Jaehyun drinks and feeds from Taeyong’s eagerness to please him, in bed and in general life it was a routine he was too accustomed to now _“It was really amazing, I never came so hard I thought I was dying”_

The joke lifted Taeyong’s mood and he felt more at ease with just everything, the siren in his brain was less and less noisy and the voice screaming that there was something off about this whole deal, about the very foundation of their ‘relationship’, even about his own way to handle his insecurities got muffled. 

_“I’m starving, want me to bring you something?”_ The taller got up collecting all the towels from the bed. 

_“Warm green tea”_ there was a pout on his lips and the younger couldn’t help but to bend and kiss it away. 

_“Got it cutie”_

  


And things felt again like before, Taeyong as patient as he could be would wait for Jaehyun to gradually open his feelings to him, like a child waiting eager for winter to end, for the rosebuds to open right before his eyes. 

Alone in the room Taeyong repeated the other’s words under his breath, _‘hyung, I love that part of you’_ , mumbling them once again just to taste them on his own tongue with a fast heartbeat. 

  


######  Well, what can I say, I live for Possessive Jae and pleaser Tae. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading this far :) 


End file.
